


Rings

by Anonymous



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of friendship rings.This ficlet is too short to have a proper summary tbh.





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just suddenly was compelled to write this sappy ridiculous ficlet.
> 
> Its inspired by the interview where Kyung said he wanted a friendship ring with Jiho. I refuse to believe there is no other fic inspired by this and I just haven't found it.
> 
> This is a lot less slashy than I would have liked it to be.

Jiho handed him the ring so nonchalantly, the same way he’d handed Kyung various random things he’d borrowed through the years with a “oh, right, this is yours”. But he didn’t say anything this time, just dropped the ring - rings plural actually, but Kyung assumed only one was for him since they were identical - in Kyung’s palm and looked almost disinterested. Distracted by the rings Kyung looked at them instead, thin and silver, with a pattern all around it, and carved on the inside: 경 and 지호, the names facing each other.

“What’s this?” Kyung asked before he could stop himself from asking something so dumb.

“You said you wanted a ring,” Jiho said, only a hint of defensiveness. Kyung raised an eyebrow, ignoring the feeling of delight bubbling up in his chest.

“It was a joke.” It had been, to some extent, sort of a joke and sort of the truth at the same time; and it made him feel nervous as well as pleased that Jiho had seen through it.

“Not really,” Jiho said with a smile, and Kyung let him pull him into a hug. Strong arms holding him tightly to his chest and Kyung didn’t hesitate to put his own arms around Jiho’s waist, rings held in a tight grip in his fist.

“Still my best friend,” Jiho mumbled into Kyung’s hair and Kyung swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat, closing his eyes. So distracted by the warm feeling spreading in his chest it took him another moment to register the note of… uncertainty? In Jiho’s voice.

Leaning back, still with his arms around Jiho, Kyung looked into Jiho’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing, just,” Jiho looked away, ears and cheeks going a faint pink. “You could-”

“I could, what?”

Jiho worried at his bottom lip with his teeth and didn’t look at Kyung instead looking at the floor and his arms left Kyung, and following his lead Kyung let his own drop as well though he missed the feeling of being hugged. Kyung liked hugs, especially from Jiho, the way he felt so completely relaxed whenever Jiho put his arms around him - he’d never admit that last part to Jiho, not unless he was spectacularly drunk, and even then he’d only mentioned that he liked the hugs, and not gone into details.

“Nothing,” Jiho mumbled. “It’s embarrassing and silly.”

“You got us matching rings,” Kyung pointed out. And didn’t point out the many many examples of embarrassing shit he had seen Jiho do and say through the years. Jiho sayed silent for a few more seconds and then mumbled while staring at the floor: “You could say it too.”

“Oh.” It took him a moment to realize what he meant. “Ooh.”

Maybe the rings weren’t just Jiho indulging Kyung’s flights of fancy, but also a reassurance for himself as well.

“Idiot,” Kyung said, putting all his fondness and affection into his voice, at the same time as he lightly punched him on the shoulder. Jiho pouted at him and rubbed his shoulder and Kyung only just managed to not roll his eyes at his exaggeration.

“I remind people all the time that we’re friends.”

“But that’s different,” Jiho protested. “That’s just you bragging about being friends with _Zico._ ”

“Not true,” Kyung tried to say, but it sounded fake even to his own ears.

“All of that is for the cameras,” Jiho said, and Kyung looked away from his eyes.

“Yeah okay, it is for the cameras, but.” He licked his lips nervously and then looked back at Jiho’s face. “There’s always a grain of truth in it. Just like saying I wanted a ring.” He opened his hand and looked at the rings. “It was a joke, but I also meant it.”

“I knew that,” Jiho grumbled. “I just-”

“Need to hear me say it for once?” Kyung asked, they had never really been good at talking about these things, always able to know without being told, but considering how happy it made him to hear it from Jiho, perhaps the same went for Jiho.

“It’s silly, I know,” Jiho mumbled. “But we’re growing older. Changing. Leading different lives outside of group promotions and not hanging out as much…” He trailed off. 

Kyung took his hand and squeezed it until Jiho turned his head and looked at him. Kyung smiled and started pushing one of the rings onto Jiho’s index finger until it sat there with the other ring on his finger, a gift from his mother, next to the ring on his thumb Kyung knew Jiho had stolen from his brother.

Kyung put on his own ring and looked up at Jiho smiling brightly.

“Thank you,” Kyung said and leaned in for another hug, putting his arms around Jiho’s waist once more; Jiho placing one arm around Kyung and the other resting at the back of his neck, Kyung feeling the cold rings against the nape of his neck and he let out a small content sigh, pressing his face against Jiho’s chest.

“Still my best friend,” Kyung said and meant it. He wasn’t ever letting him go. He’d known Jiho for too long now, couldn’t imagine not sharing his life with him; but that was too sappy, to raw for him to voice out loud, even now. “Thank you,” he mumbled, face pressed against Jiho’s shirt, and the familiar smell of him. And he could feel Jiho relaxing, exhaling against Kyung’s scalp since Jiho had his face in Kyung’s hair, again.

Kyung could probably have stayed like that for a lot longer but too soon Jiho stepped back.

“So, does this mean I can ask you for other things and you’ll get them for me?” Kyung asked. Jiho’s eyes widened. Kyung smiled.

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?” Jiho asked. “Next you’ll probably ask for matching rings for you and all your fans.”

“Hm…” Kyung tilted his head to the side, humming thoughtfully. He hadn’t been thinking about it, but hearing the suggestion he couldn’t deny that he liked the idea.

“Oh, no,” Jiho said, realization hitting him, “I’m giving you ideas.”

He sounded so horrified that Kyung couldn’t help laughing, though he also punched him on the arm, lightly because he wasn’t really considering it; it might take away some of the meaning of the ring he got from Jiho.

“Come on,” Kyung said, grabbing Jiho’s arm and linking their arms together. “I’m buying dinner.”

Jiho pressed himself closer to Kyung as they started walking, squeezing Kyung’s arm and smiling that wide grin full of happiness at Kyung. If he was honest, he didn’t really need much more than this; all he needed was his best friend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to Block B. And I am sorry about this. I have wanted to write a Kyung/Jiho fic for a while now, but haven't had any story ideas. This was apparently the only thing I could manage to write.


End file.
